


I Miss You

by Ihateme2



Series: Thomas Makes Mistakes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, How Do I Tag, M/M, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateme2/pseuds/Ihateme2
Summary: A jamilton story based on Taylor Swift's song Betty. It's not a traditional songfic, it just follows some of the narratives Taylor Swift wrote in her song.(You don't have to know the song to understand it.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Thomas Makes Mistakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on "Betty"
> 
> Disclaimer: These are characters I’m using from the musical. This is in no way romanticizing the historical figures or whatever relationship Sally and Jefferson had. This is FICTION.

Thomas knew walking into class after spring break that something was very wrong. For one, the girls in Maria Lewis' little crew could be seen whispering gossip through their red-covered lips around the room spreading it like wildfire. Thomas never paid much attention to it because it was usually untrue but something in the way everyone turned to him after they were told sparked his attention. It was homeroom and he went to take his normal seat beside James and Alexander, but he noticed Alexander wasn’t in his seat. He furrowed his brows and immediately got worried. Alexander always showed up on time and was there even when he was sick. He went to go sit next to James and pull out his phone to text his boyfriend but the sheer intensity of the glare James, his _best friend_ , sent him as he tried to sit down made him stumble back. Before he had a chance to ask James what was wrong or where Alex was, the bell rang.

Listening to Mr. Adams drone on was awfully boring and now would be the time he would write little notes to Alex that would cause him to blush lighting his freckles up in the best way. Looking around the classroom he now realized that almost every student was looking at him with disgust or pity. His stomach twisted as he thought back to the whispers he heard entering class. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he thought back to spring break; there was no way anyone would know, right? The look Sally gives him from across the room tells him everything he needs to know; the bitter smile she gives him seals his fate.

* * *

_Thomas had always hated crowds and loud parties so he really had no idea what he was doing at this dance. Well, he knew the reason. He hadn’t been spending enough time with Alex recently and he had been ignoring him. He really didn’t mean to, he just got busy sometimes and Alex was clingy - not that he ever cared though, in fact, he loved it, but it was hard when he got busy with school work. A yelling group of teens passed him on the way into the dance and he tightened his grip around Alex’s hand. Blue-violet eyes looked up into his and Alex gave him a small smile and reassuring squeeze back._

_Lafayette, Hercules, and John had swept Alex up not too long ago to go dance. Alex was reluctant looking back and forth between his friends and Thomas but Thomas urged him to go have fun with his friends - he got a grateful flash of white teeth before he was pulled away._

_That left Thomas standing next to a punch bowl anxiety in full swing, cursing his decision to let Alex leave. Someone nudged his arm and he turned to be greeted by James’ smiling face. They talked and Thomas was half listening to James sing praises about his date, Dolley, when he heard Alex’s favorite song come on. He was on the other side of the gym and he was looking around for Thomas since it was a slow song. He clearly couldn’t find him because his shoulders sunk and he looked disappointed. That changed when John came up to Alex and offered to dance with him. The hand Thomas had around his drink tightened as Alex looked hesitant before accepting John’s outstretched hand. Despite knowing Alex didn’t harbor feelings for John since they broke up when John went to South Carolina for half a year, Thomas felt his blood boil and jealousy began to show it’s ugly green head. Perhaps that’s why Thomas excused himself from the conversation with James and approached Sally. She was sitting alone at a table since she didn’t have a date. He sat next to her and struck up a conversation. He was surprised to hear she didn’t have a date considering she was beautiful and had a personality to match. She blushed bright pink when he asked and shyly explained she liked someone else. She blushed pink while Alex always flushed red._

* * *

Thomas felt like he was walking down a runway at a fashion show that everyone in the world was attending as he walked through the halls. Through listening to the whispers around him, Thomas figures out Alex had switched homerooms. Thomas ignores the voice in his head telling him it was his fault.

For the first time since Alex initially left for spring break, Thomas saw him from across the busy cafeteria. He was sitting at the normal table with all of their friends. Alex looked as beautiful as ever, but his normal passion wasn’t there; he was dull. Thomas went to go take his normal seat at the lunch table with all their friends - Alex didn’t notice him but they all did. The glares sent his way was enough to make him change his course. He went to sit with Sally and left Alex with _his_ friends. Thomas’ phone beeped and he groaned upon seeing that they were from Angelica and all of his old friends telling him off.

* * *

_Thomas was really regretting not going with Alex and their friends to the Schulyers’ beach house. He was really missing Alex and he could see his face and smile in the broken cobblestones. He knew he should’ve spent more time with him at the dance, knowing he’d be leaving the next day. He knew he should’ve danced with him instead of talking to Sally. That’s when a car pulled up and a sweet voice said, “Thomas, get in, let’s drive.” Despite his every sense screaming at him not to, Thomas got in her car._

_They drove for a while and she eventually went to her house. When Thomas turned to ask her what she was doing, her lips were on his and he didn’t say no._

_Thomas fell asleep that night to dreams of blue-violet eyes, not the mocha brown ones laying next to him._

* * *

At this point, Thomas had been planning out in my head how he’d make it up to Alex for weeks; he still had no clue how to, so he’s been playing out seeing Alex again. He had narrowed it down to Alex either slapping him and telling him to go fuck himself or them talking it out in Mrs. Washington's garden like when they first started dating. Thomas had no clue whether Alex would forgive him or ever even want to speak to him again. He decided he was going to try though.

As he started his climb up the front porch steps to the Washington’s doorstep it finally sank in. This was it for him and Alex. Whatever happens is final. The story of Thomas and Alex could either be continued for many more chapters or the book could end right now. Thomas’s palms start to sweat as he shakily knocks on the door praying Alex answers since Laurens and Angelica’s cars were in the driveway meaning everyone was here. The door opens slowly and there he is. In his old hoodie looking at Thomas with newly dulled eyes. Thomas missed that spark in his eyes more than anything. Even if he didn’t forgive him, maybe Thomas could get his passion back. Alexander pushes a strand of red hair back from his face and looks at him with a ‘what the hell do you want expression’. Lauren’s voice from inside the living room asks, “Who is it, Lex?” Alex just keeps his eyes boring into Thomas’ as he calls back, “No one of importance.” Thomas swallows hard and gestures behind him to the sidewalk causing Alex to look down at his feet. Thomas takes a deep breath before saying, “I know I don’t deserve you, Alex, but hear me out, please.” When Alex doesn’t look up he continues, “If I could do it all over, I would never have done it. I’m young, I’m stupid, and I don’t know anything” At those words, he looks up at Thomas eyes flashing with anger, “I know that doesn’t excuse it, and I know I don’t have any right to stand here and ask you to forgive me but let me stand by your side again if only for a few minutes.” Alexander huffs out a breath and closes the door behind him and steps out with Thomas to walk down the street arms wrapped tightly around himself - Thomas knew that was the only thing keeping him up.

They walk down the street and pass a streetlight.

* * *

_“Thomas, get back inside you’re drunk as fuck and knowing your dumbass self you’ll get hurt!” Alex’s voice, despite his words, was tinged with amusement as he called from his door. “Lexi! Come dance with me under this spotlight!” Thomas slurred standing under the “spotlight”. Alex’s high laughter rang through the night air as he yells to him, “Tommy that’s a streetlight!” He says before falling into another fit of giggles but joins Thomas anyway. They stay there for what feels like hours, just swaying under the streetlight listening to each other’s heartbeats._

* * *

They walk in silence for the most part and when they get back to Alex’s house he leads them to the family garden. He leads Thomas to a part that looks to be struggling. Alexander and him stand there in silence before it gets to be too much for Thomas and he blurts out, “The worst thing that I ever did was what I did to you. I really am stupid and I don’t know anything but I know I miss you and that I fucking love you more than anything.” Alex doesn’t say anything for a long time. Thomas nods his head in understanding and begins to turn away when a small hand slip into his. “You really are stupid.” He didn’t notice the tears on his face until Alex turns to him and wipes them off. Thomas leans down hesitantly to kiss him and for a few seconds there’s a gap between them and Thomas nearly starts sobbing when Alex closes it.

_“I missed you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I might make other chapters from different POVs. For example, Alex's POV based on "cardigan" and Sally's POV for "august".


End file.
